Time Trekker 3000
. The Time Trekker 3000 (also known as Time Trekker) is a time machine in Club Penguin. It was mentioned in Gary the Gadget Guy's mascot script files, and was then spotted through the Mansion Attic telescope on Halloween Party 2012. It was also found in a .swf. Its purpose is to travel back or forward in time, as it is called the Time Trekker (being a combination of a time machine and Snow Trekker). To travel back in time, it uses the energy that Gary harvested from the Purple Super Hero Meteorite, to accelerate a quantum field andai create a tachonic wormhole (as explained by Gary in the Club Penguin Times). This device was used at the Prehistoric Party 2013 to time travel to the Prehistoric era. In the Mansion Attic's telescope it was observed to be flying at a high speed and then disappearing in a flash of light, this means it might had been traveling in time, or being tested out. It could've also been that while we were travelling to the future, the penguins in the past could see the Time Trekker flying during the Halloween Party. The Time Trekker 3000 takes several days to set a new time period as a destination. Although it can always return to the time period it last departed from. Party Room As confirmed on an image inside issue #13 of the Club Penguin Magazine, the inside of the Time Trekker was accessible during the Prehistoric Party 2013 and Prehistoric Party 2014. Penguins were able to use it to go to the Age of Dinosaurs. It was released one week before the party but it couldn't be used then. Trivia *It might be based in the DeLorean time machine from the Back to the Future Trilogy, since it time travels by reaching a high speed and then flashing out just like in the movies. *The interior of the Time Trekker is bigger than the exterior, a reference to the TARDIS from Doctor Who. *It is an upgraded version of the Snow Cat, with the capabilities of traveling through time. *A rare mineral found in the Purple Super Hero Meteorite is used to power the Time Trekker and allow it to time travel. *The Time Trekker 3000 will most likely be used again in the future, as Gary mentioned that the Age of the Dinosaurs is only the first place he wants to go. *It was first seen during the Halloween Party 2012 in the Mansion's Telescope. *On January 10, 2013, a week before the Prehistoric Party 2013; the Time Trekker could be accessed from the Snow Forts. *In Waddle on...with Gary!!!, Gary uses a different type of Time Machine to go into the future to a science convention. *The Time Trekker 3000 has been used 2 times. Once in the Prehistoric Party 2013, once in the 26th issue of the Club Penguin Magazine where it was used to time travel to the Stone Age, before being destroyed in a lava pool. *A second Time Trekker 3000 was created as a spare and used to save Rookie and another unnamed EPF Agent from the Stone Age. This same Time Trekker 3000 was later used in the Prehistoric Party 2014. The second Time Trekker 3000 has also been known to have gone to the future, as stated by the Club Penguin Times. *While it is unknown which Time Trekker 3000 it was, one of the Time Trekker 3000's flew into the skies of the Halloween Party 2012 before heading back into the time vortex. *When the Time Trekker enters/leaves the time vortex, it is known to produce electricity . An exception is the Halloween Party 2012 where it simply "popped" into the time vortex. *Another Snow Trekker, the Ice Cream Trekker is mentioned by Gary in the Club Penguin Times a few weeks before the Prehistoric Party 2013. It was then renovated into the Time Trekker 3000. Gallery Halloween 2012 Party Telescope Time Trekker.png|The Time Trekker itself. Time_Trekker.png|The Time Trekker with the door open. Notice the interior of it. Timetreekkker!!!.png|The Time Trekker traveling through the sky as seen in the Halloween Party 2012. Time Trekker Issue 376.png|The Time Trekker seen at a different angle in the Club Penguin Times. Untitled20130110111644.png|The Time Trekker in the Snow Forts. TimeTrekkerSnowFortsOpenDoor.png|The Time Trekker in the Snow Forts with its door opened. Time Trekker Room.png|The inside of the Time Trekker, note it's bigger in the inside and smaller in the outside. This may be a reference to Doctor Who, as his time machine, the Tardis, is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. TimeTrekker.jpeg|This is what the Time Trekker looks like while travelling into the past. Prehistoric Time Trekker.PNG|The Time Trekker in prehistoric times. cp-poster-on-facebook.png|The Time Trekker as seen on a blackboard in issue #19 of the Club Penguin Magazine. See also *Bonus Room *Gary *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Objects Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Time Trekker Category:Trekker